1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a control drive, consisting of an electric motor and a planetary gear mechanism, comprising a ring gear, a planet carrier and several planet gears mounted on the planet carrier, the planet gears each having a front surface in the assembly direction F in the region of their external teeth, and the ring gear having, in the region of its internal teeth, several angle areas assigned to the planet gears of the end opposite the assembly direction F in a defined angle position of the planet carrier to ring gear.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic control drive is described in DE 197 29 988 C1, in which the angle areas of the end opposite the assembly direction are arranged in a single plane and the ends of the planet gears in front in the assembly direction are also arranged in a single plane, so that the individual spacings between the ends of the planet gears and the angle areas of the ring gear are the same in each assembly step, and also in the final assembly position. This geometric arrangement is problematical at the moment of assembly, in which the teeth of the three planet gears simultaneously engage with the teeth of the ring gear. Joining problems frequently occur here, because the angle position of the planet gears to each other and to the ring gear are not automatically aligned correctly. This leads at least to a reduction of assembly speed. Additionally, damage to the teeth can also occur.
The object of the present invention is therefore to ensure in a generic control drive that an economical and rapid assembly of the three planet gears in the ring gear is possible without increasing the manufacturing expense and assembly time, in which case only slight changes to the existing shapes are necessary.